


The Green Giant and His Baby

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Pining, Prom Night, autistic! Hannah Foster, ethan gets baby fever a lot, ethan is a good boyfriend, ethan is a simp, they get to california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Ethan's been pining for Lex since he was 15 years old, and he's been wanting a kid since he was 14. So when Lex turns up on his doorstep one night, how does he react to the sudden news he's going to be a dad at 19?
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston (Mentioned), Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Kudos: 30





	The Green Giant and His Baby

Another clap of thunder and more burying under the covers, a hand desperately reaching out to his bedside drawer for his phone. He grabbed the old piece of machinery and switched it on, the light illuminating the small cavern he’d made with his covers. He hadn’t expected to see a single text from Lex Foster, reading _let me and Hannah come over_ to be the first thing he saw. He couldn’t say no, so he sent her a thumbs up. Now he _had_ to get up, which hadn’t been his plan. He grumbled as he sat up, flicking on his the string of Christmas lights he kept up permanently in his room as a _fuck you_ to his dad who claimed his room looked too feminine. That was the thing about Ethan. He was the rebellious type, and wouldn’t let anyone tell him what to do or how to do it. Nobody stopped him, so he continued his lifestyle. Everyone gave up trying to “tame him,” which allowed him to keep doing what he wanted.

He checked the time. It was only 9 PM, and the sun would be starting to set if it wasn’t raining as heavily as he was. He hoped Lex would be okay bringing Hannah over to his. He knew Hannah’s sensory issues were often heightened during thunderstorms, and easily became overwhelmed with the loud bangs, bright flashes and the harsh prickling of rain against her skin. He knew she’d most likely be overwhelmed when they got there, so he forced himself out of bed and over to the corner in his room.

Ethan’s room was not the largest. He had navy carpet and faded walls with band posters and polaroid pictures taped to his wall. However, in the corner of his room was a small den he and Hannah had set up one day when Lex was working and he was babysitting. There were plenty of cushions and some of Ethan’s old stuffed animals he had when he was a kid there, with fairy lights on the walls to keep the scene comfortable in the event Hannah needed to go to her own corner while him and Lex did…whatever they could do.

He set the blankets back up so it covered the den area and flicked on the lights just as there was a knock at the door. He hoped his dad didn’t get there first, and he immediately raced down the stairs, trying to get to the door. However, he wasn’t so lucky when he saw the figure of his father and two girls in the doorframe.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, but I really need to speak to Ethan, he said he’d be here…” That was Lex’s voice, and she sounded in pain. Ethan ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out the best way to get to her.

“My son is a fucking liar. I don’t know who you are, or where Ethan is, _nor_ do I really care, but-“

 _Fuck it,_ Ethan thought and stepped forward into the light. “Good evening, ladies.” He grinned, and the flicker of hope in Lex’s eyes had been noticeable from miles away. His father turned around, a growl on his face, but Ethan ignored it and stepped forward. “Hey, banana split, what’s shakin’?” He asked, catching the attention of the younger girl who wriggled out of Lex’s grasp, attaching herself to him in a tight hug. He lifted her up, perching her on his hip as he looked at her. “You got caught out in the rain, huh? Well, I’ve got spare clothes for ya upstairs, _and_ I got your den set up. You wanna head upstairs?” She nodded and buried into Ethan’s neck. He smiled. “Alright.” He looked to Lex. “Shall we head up?”

“Yes, we should.” Lex said and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Her denim jacket was soaked through and the material was now sticking to her, and her hair, which was tied in a ponytail, was stuck to her neck. She looked up to him helplessly and he beckoned for her to follow him upstairs after he flipped his father off.

Together, they made their way upstairs to Ethan’s room where he walked to his closet, grabbing old shirts for the two of them to change into. He sat on the bed and placed Hannah on his lap, bouncing her gently. He looked to Lex and smiled. “Why doesn’t Lex go and change you into one of my old shirts and then you can come and curl up in your den with all your toys? How about it?” He asked. When he received a soft nod as a reply, he smiled. “She’s all yours, Lex.”

“Actually…” She said and bit her lip, crouching down to Hannah. “Banana, do you think you can be really big and brave for me tonight and go change yourself? I gotta talk to Ethan about something.” She watched Hannah’s eyes widen more, and how tense her sister went. She sighed, and it was clear she was tired. “Hannah, please, it’ll be a few moments, I really need to do this. Please try and get changed for me, please…” She was practically begging with her sister, who was now refusing to let go of Ethan.

“It’s okay, I’ve got her.” Ethan said as he carefully stood up.

“No, Ethan, you don’t understand-“

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, lifting the smaller shirt up with him, walking into the bathroom despite Lex’s pleas.

* * *

He was familiar with having to get Hannah changed into different clothes. He’d been doing this since Hannah was 4 or 5. It was just after him and Lex had decided to call each other “friends” and it had been the first time Hannah hadn’t let Lex hold her, instead latching on to Ethan. Ethan had looked to Lex, panicking, but she smiled gently.

“Dumbass,” she’d said, “she wants you to change her.”

Ethan, being the idiot he had been back then, asked, “is that even legal?” which made Lex burst out laughing. She’d grabbed Hannah’s clothes and pushed them both into the bathroom.

“Of _course_ it’s legal, so unless you’re a pedophile, I think I can trust you with dressing my little sister.” Lex had said before walking back into Ethan’s bedroom.

Ethan had sat down on the floor with a wide eyed Hannah in front of him, her pigtails lopsided. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. He sighed, but smiled gently. “Alright, banana split.” He’d said, taking the pyjamas Lex had packed. “I guess you want me to change you today. Uh, I’ve never done this before, and if I do something wrong, you can hit me, okay?” As usual, there wasn’t a response from the tiny kid. She was non-verbal, even at the age of five. She’d said her first word at three, which had rightfully been _Lexi_ and hadn’t spoken since. She’d instead communicated with squeaks and cries, which was better than nothing. Ethan, being much bigger than Hannah, had to make sure he was gentle as he helped her out of her clothes. She squeaked happily as he did, and Ethan smiled gently. He felt a warm fuzz in his chest when she smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and helped her change back into pyjamas. Afterwards, she hugged him tightly, squeaking a lot. He laughed softly. “I’m glad I could help you.”

“Ethan!” Hannah squeaked happily as she hugged him as tightly as she could. Ethan immediately looked at her, the fuzz growing in his chest.

“I’m Ethan…” He said and looked at her. “You know my name…”

“Ethan!” She squeaked again, nestling into his neck. He grinned wider and moved back to his room. Lex looked up.

“Why are you so smiley for, Green?” She asked, trying to act sarcastic. Hannah squeaked Ethan’s name again and Lex’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, she spoke!”

“She spoke my name!” He said and took his place on the bed beside her. He smiled as he hugged Hannah gently. “I think I want a kid.”

“You’re 14.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll have a kid someday.”

“With who?” Lex asked, grinning as well, as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hopefully a very beautiful girl so we have beautiful babies.”

* * *

He’d mention the will to be a father at any point he could. Ethan got baby fever a _lot_ as it appeared, and it didn’t help when Tom announced he was gonna be a dad either. Ethan caught himself getting lost in thought about his future and who he’d have that baby with, and it always came down to one person.

Lex Foster.

He imagined wrapping his arms around Lex’s waist, kissing her cheek from behind while she baked. He imagined taking her to prom and gawking over her in a prom dress, how Hannah would squeal with delight as he drove her older sister to the best night of her life. Of course, that would be _senior_ prom, he wanted to make it special. He didn’t go to any of the other dances. He couldn’t be bothered, and he was saving up for other things. But maybe, just maybe, he could take Lex to prom with him.

And then she announced she got asked out to homecoming. Well, she was excited and he was her best friend, so of course he’d be the first to know. He couldn’t help but feel hurt, but he smiled for her. He wouldn’t be the one to take her, to see her in a dress, to call her the prettiest person on Earth, but he hoped whoever did would treat her well.

Homecoming didn’t go well for her, and she ended up sobbing in his arms at the end of the night. He stroked her hair and held her close, but he couldn’t say why he was being so affectionate. She made a firm belief then that she hated proms or school dances in general. He bit his lip and looked at her that night. “Hey, lemme promise you somethin’, okay? At the end of junior year, _I’ll_ take you to prom.” He insisted, and he could feel her smile before he heard it.

“You got a crush on me or somethin?” She asked, wiping her eyes, and he swore his heart stopped. He managed to cover it up by calmly shaking his head.

“I just wanna take you as my friend.”

“You hate school dances.”

“And so do you, but it doesn’t matter.”

They didn’t go to junior prom. They had a fight a couple weeks before it, and didn’t make up until after. He was just glad she still wanted to be his friend afterwards. They’d talked about dropping out of school mid way through senior year, and Ethan thought she was being serious, but at the end of the year, she asked him to prom. He made sure everything was perfect. He’d gotten a suit that he payed for himself. Hannah helped Lex choose her dress, and it resulted in Hannah handing him a lilac tie. He’d furrowed his eyebrows, but when it came to the night, he didn’t argue about it. He’d gotten in his shitty car and driven over to the Foster’s trailer, and was shocked to see how beautiful Lex looked in the evening light in her dress with her makeup done. She caught his eye and grinned, shouting goodbye to Hannah before climbing into Ethan’s car. He was speechless, but she wasn’t.

“Senior prom, huh?” She asked and nudged him.

He smiled and nodded. “Together.”

“Together.” She repeated and pulled a cigarette out of her purse. “You shape up well.”

“As do you, Madame Foster.”

“Well thank you, Green.” She smiled and lit the cigarette, rolling down the window. “This’ll be the last time we ever step foot in that damned school.”

“Good.” Ethan laughed. “And it’s not like we ain’t got Houston’s number or anythin’, cause we both do.” He said as he began to drive away.

“Mhmm, we’ll just see him less.”

“Yeah…” He sighed and looked over at her. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

“Shut up, you sap.” She chuckled, shaking her head. She didn’t know he actually meant it, and he didn’t know how she felt about him. She’d never admit it, but she did like him like how he felt towards her. She was given so much hope whenever he was around, she got jealous when she heard about people wanting to date him, she thought she’d never have a chance, and she asked him to prom before anyone else could. They both thought they were going as friends. Little did they know, their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Currently, they’d been out of school for a few months now, and Ethan was still jobless, yet he knew Lex wasn’t. He recognised the urgency in his bedroom and ensured to change Hannah as quickly as possible before he bought her back in. He settled her down on one of the cushions in the den and placed a small kiss on her hair. “Alright, split, time for me to talk to Lexi, but I’ll come join you in a minute.”

Hannah nodded, allowing Ethan to walk back to Lex. He turned around to see her in a sports bra and her jeans, but definitely shirtless. She was inspecting herself in the mirror as if something was wrong. He walked over to her, standing behind her so she knew he was there. “What’s wrong?” He asked, catching her attention. She wiped away her tears and looked at him in the mirror.

“It’s…God, I’m just gonna show you.” She said, hesitantly stepping to the side. Ethan looked at her, unable to see anything different or abnormal.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” He asked. She didn’t offer a reply, instead grabbing his wrist and tugging him back behind her, placing his hand on her stomach. He didn’t fully understand until she moved his hand over the area, and he felt a slight curve on her stomach. He stopped and pulled away, looking at her. “Are you-“

“Yep.” She said and looked away from him, taking her bra off and slipping into one of Ethan’s shirts he’d left on the bed.

“Shit,” he said, running a hand through his hair again. “Are you okay?”

“How can I be when it’s _your_ baby?” She said, her back turned to him. His eyes widened.

“Sorry, did I hear that correctly, _my_ baby?”

“Yep.”

“But-“

“Ethan, we got drunk as fuck on prom night and ended up fucking in the back of your car.” She said, gripping his bedsheets.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you’d remember, and when you didn’t seem to, I thought it’d ruin our friendship and-“

“Hey.” He said, striding across the room to her, sitting on the bed and looking at her. “I can’t imagine how scared you are, but I’ll tell you one thing. I am going nowhere. I’d never let anything happen to you, at all, okay? I’ll pick up a job, _fuck_ , Lex, I’d pick up seven if it meant to support you and the kid.” He took her hand in his. “I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

“I’m actually pregnant with your baby…months after high school…”

“It isn’t ideal, but we can get through it.” He said and squeezed her hand. “Come sit down, hey, it’s okay.” He said. She sniffed and sat beside him on the bed, feeling an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m just _scared_ , E. Because we both don’t have the best reputations in the world, and God, what is everyone gonna think of me?!”

“Fuck what they think, fuck what anyone thinks. This time next year, we’ll get to California, you’ll get your big break, and we can have a family. I’ll make it my deal.”

“You sure?” She looked up to him and he nodded.

“Definitely. I mean, I haven’t spend the past three years crushin’ on you to pack up and leave. I’m not that person. You know I’ve wanted a kid since I was 14. I’ve wanted you to be my girlfriend since I was 15.” He said and looked at her. “I’m not gonna leave. I’m stayin right here for you.”

She looked up to him, dissolving into tears, and he hugged her close. “I thought you’d hate me…”

“Well, you thought wrong.” He said and hugged her against his chest. “I was heartbroken when I couldn’t take you to junior prom. Heartbroken.”

“Really?”

“I’m not a lier, babe.”

“But…this is your life now, you think you’ll be okay?”

“I’m not the one who has to deliver our baby. I’m not the one who has to put up with pain for nine months. I’ll be fine, but will you?”

“I’ll try.”

“And I’ll be right here.”

* * *

By some miracle, they were on their way to California by Black Friday when they managed to sell a doll off the day before and gotten $700,000 in cash for it. Lex was heavily pregnant by then, but they were doing okay. The drove was slow, but they made it to their house. It was already furnished, and they’d discussed having putting in their own furniture, but once they were inside, they knew they didn’t need to. Lex looked up to Ethan, whispering a “we made it” and he smiled, kissing her hair. He helped Hannah and Lex unpack their things before they settled down for the night.

They were later joined by Tom Houston, his son, and his new girlfriend, Becky Barnes two weeks later as Lex’s due date grew close. They were both sitting on edge, unsure of what to do when the time came. Lex was scared of the pain and Ethan was scared something was going to go wrong. He helped her relax whenever he could, and she was grateful for it.

On the 4th of December 2018, Lex went into labour in the early hours of the morning. Ethan stayed up with her, helping her count the contractions, following her lead. As soon as they started getting closer together, he woke Becky up and he didn’t need to explain. There were three of them in their bedroom soon enough as Becky began setting the room up as Ethan helped Lex get comfier in bed. He sat beside her, allowing her to lean on him. It was another few hours before anything happened, but when it did, Lex didn’t scream _or_ cry. She did, however, nearly break Ethan’s hand. At 16:46, a cry of a newborn baby filled the room and Lex relaxed instantly against Ethan.

Ethan looked over to Becky, who was cleaning up their screaming baby. His eyes widened as he watched Becky wrap a blanket around their baby, _his_ baby. She walked over and placed the baby in Lex’s arms, smiling gently. “It’s a girl,” she said, and Ethan felt tears rise.

Lex fed their daughter until she stopped screaming before she looked up to Ethan. “You wanna hold her?”

Ethan nodded, the tiny baby being placed in his arms. She was as long as his forearm, and he hoped she stayed that way forever. A tear fell from his eye. “She’s tiny…”

Lex smiled as she looked at the two of them. “She is.” She placed her hands around him and stroked her daughter’s head. “What are we gonna call her?” She asked, looking at him.

Ethan didn’t draw his eyes away from his kid in his arms, shaking his head. “I don’t know, but she’s perfect no matter what.”

“What about…Evie?” She asked tiredly, leaning against his shoulder.

“Only if we can make her middle name Hannah.”

“Then that’s it. Evie Hannah Green.”

That caused Ethan to draw his eyes away from her and looked at his girlfriend. “Did you just-“

“You’ve wanted this for so long. It’s only fair she’s given your name.”

“I love you, Lex.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> S O F T lexthan thank u, again, plz don't comment as usual with my fanfics!!


End file.
